Shower fixtures of high quality nowadays have, among other things, the capacity of being set to produce different sprays from the shower head. In this manner the strength of the water spray and the amount of admixed air can be set and a massage effect can be achieved.
With the hitherto known shower heads of this type the different types of spray are produced by several nozzle plates which are shifted relative to each other. The disadvantage of this is the large bulk caused by the complicated construction and the different number of jets with different functions. This is in particular true for shower heads that are capable of pulsating operation. Mainly the individual functions are taken care of by different regions in the closing shutter of the shower head, that is the entire surface of the closing shutter is never used.